retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Boom
Overview Sonic Boom is a new branch of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Featuring an all-new look and feel for Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and introducing new friend Sticks, the team must band together to explore brand new adventures full of comedy and action. Get ready for an exciting new way to play, watch and experience Sonic Boom! Unveiled in October 2013, when Sonic Lost World was released, Sonic Boom is a French-American animated television series that also marked the beginning of a new (4th) generation of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Cast List of episodes Season 1 (2014-2015) #The Sidekick (November 8, 2014) #Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days? (November 8, 2014) #Translate This (November 15, 2014) #Buster (November 15, 2014) #My Fair Sticksy (November 22, 2014) #Fortress of Squalitude (November 22, 2014) #Double Doomsday (November 29, 2014) #Eggheads (December 6, 2014) #Guilt Tripping (January 17, 2015) #Dude, Where's My Eggman? (January 24, 2015) #Cowbot (January 31, 2015) #Circus of Plunders (February 7, 2015) #Unlucky Knuckles (February 14, 2015) #The Meteor (February 21, 2015) #Aim Low (February 28, 2015) #How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying (March 7, 2015) #Don't Judge Me (March 14, 2015) #Dr. Eggman's Tomato Sauce (March 21, 2015) #Sole Power (March 28, 2015) #Hedgehog Day (April 4, 2015) #Sleeping Giant (April 11, 2015) #The Curse of Buddy Buddy Temple (April 18, 2015) #Let's Play Musical Friends (April 25, 2015) #Late Fees (May 2, 2015) #Into the Wilderness (May 9, 2015) #Eggman Unplugged (May 16, 2015) #Chez Amy (July 13, 2015) #Blue With Envy (July 14, 2015) #Curse of the Cross Eyed Moose (July 15, 2015) #Chili Dog Day Afternoon (July 16, 2015) #Closed Door Policy (July 17, 2015) #Mayor Knuckles (July 20, 2015) #Eggman the Auteur (July 21, 2015) #Just a Guy (July 22, 2015) #Two Good to Be True (July 23, 2015) #Beyond the Valley of the Cubots (July 24, 2015) #Next Top Villain (August 1, 2015) #New Year's Retribution (August 8, 2015) #Battle of the Boy Bands (August 15, 2015) #Tails' Crush (August 22, 2015) #Bro-Down Showdown (August 29, 2015) #Late Night Wars (September 5, 2015) #Fire in a Crowded Workshop (September 12, 2015) #It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog (September 19, 2015) #Robot Battle Royale (September 26, 2015) #No Robots Allowed (October 3, 2015) #Fuzzy Puppy Buddies (October 10, 2015) #Designated Heroes (October 17, 2015) #Role Models (October 24, 2015) #Cabin Fever (October 31, 2015) #A Friend Who Wishes You Well (November 7, 2015) #It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog (November 14, 2015) Season 2 (2016-2017) #Tommy Thunder: Method Actor (October 29, 2016) #Spacemageddonocalypse (November 19, 2016) #Nutwork (November 26, 2016) #Alone Again, Unnaturally (December 3, 2016) #The Biggest Fan (December 10, 2016) #Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er (December 17, 2016) #I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here (December 24, 2016) #In the Midnight Hour (December 31, 2016) #Multi-Tails (January 7, 2017) #Strike! (January 14, 2017) #The Evil Dr. Orbot (January 21, 2017) #Knuck Knuck! Who's Here? (January 28, 2017) #Mech Suits Me (February 4, 2017) #FiendBot (February 11, 2017) #Og Man Out (February 18, 2017) #Knine-to-Five Knuckles (February 25, 2017) #Blackout (March 4, 2017) #Unnamed Episode (March 11, 2017) #Robot Employees (March 18, 2017) #Give Bees A Chance (March 25, 2017) #Mombot (April 1, 2017) #Muckfoot (April 8, 2017) #Nominatus Rising (April 15, 2017) #Eggman's Brother (April 22, 2017) #Do Not Disturb (April 29, 2017) #Robots From The Sky - Part 1 (May 6, 2017) #Robots From The Sky - Part 2 (May 13, 2017) #Robots From The Sky - Part 3 (May 20, 2017) #Robots From The Sky - Part 4 (May 27, 2017) #Flea-ing From Trouble (June 3, 2017) #Lightning Bowler Society (June 10, 2017) #Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles (June 17, 2017) #Sticks and Amy's Excellent Staycation (June 24, 2017) #Inn Sanity (July 1, 2017) #Mister Eggman (July 8, 2017) #The Haunted Lair (July 15, 2017) #Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom (July 22, 2017) #Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray (July 29, 2017) #Victory (August 5, 2017) #Three Men And My Baby! (August 12, 2017) #Where Have All The Sonics Gone? (August 19, 2017) #If You Build It They Will Race (August 26, 2017) #Chain Letter (September 2, 2017) #Vector Detector (September 9, 2017) #Three Minutes or Less (September 30, 2017) #Lair On Lockdown (October 7, 2017) #You and I Bee-come One (October 14, 2017) #Don't Make Me Angry (October 21, 2017) #Eggman Family Vacation (October 28, 2017) #Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots (November 4, 2017) #Eggman: The Video Game - Part 1 (November 11, 2017) #Eggman: The Video Game - Part 2 (November 11, 2017) Broadcast history The show premiered on Cartoon Network on November 8, 2014, replacing Sonic X on CW Network. It also aired on Boomerang since October 8, 2015. A second season premiered on October 29, 2016 on Cartoon Network, then further new episodes moved to Boomerang the following month. Reruns lasted through 2017 on Cartoon Network and through March 30, 2018 on Boomerang. After the show stopped airing on both networks, the first season was released on digital platforms in late Summer/early Fall 2018, then the second season in late 2018. Websites *http://www.sonicthehedgehog.com/boom Gallery Sonic Boom Season 1.jpg|Season 1 Digital cover (2018) Sonic Boom Season 2.jpg|Season 2 Digital cover (2018) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Shows Category:Released in 2014 Category:Discontinued in 2018